


An Unexpected Encounter

by klonoafan5



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Fluff, Gen, Light Angst, Light-Hearted, Some Humor, Universe Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-11-21 02:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11348205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klonoafan5/pseuds/klonoafan5
Summary: After moving in to a apartment, Edd, Tom, and Matt have finally have their luck turned around! Until one day, in the middle of the night, they make a encounter with someone they never thought they would meet.





	1. Chapter 1

Tonight was a normal night in their apartment. Tom was sleeping with his newly built guitar, Susan Jr, Matt was sleeping with his various portraits that survived the robot attack, and Edd was sleeping with his cat, Ringo.

The 28 yr old man lowered his eyebrows in his sleep. "No Tord....It's _my_ bacon..."

Ringo paused to hear a loud thump, causing Edd to wake up. "Huh?" He wiped his eyes sleepily. "What's going on out there?"

The brunet yawned as he stepped out of his room, which is one of many benefits of a apartment, except for the rent. Edd looked around. "Hello? Is there anyone here..?" He then froze when he heard some groaning coming from behind the couch.

He looked over the couch cautiously, his brown eyes widened in surprise.

  
He screamed, causing both Matt and Tom to wake up.

"Are you okay, Edd?!"

The brunet looked back at his friends. "Yeah, I'm fine. It's just-" But before he could finish, someone rose up from the floor.

Matt gasped in shock once they saw who it was. A young man wearing a red hoodie, his light brown hair sticking out with two horn shaped spikes. He rubbed the back of his head, wincing as he stood up.

"Ugh...My head..." He looked around in confusion as if he didn't know where he was. "Where am I?"

Edd just stood there with a surprised look on his face. "Tord?" The red clad young man paused when he heard his voice. "Edd...?"

The two just stood there until Tord gave him a big hug, surprising everyone.

"Alright, break it up, you two." Tom went in between them with a disapproving frown. He then looked at his mortal enemy in disgust. "Why are you here, commie? Your giant robot and hat didn't satisfy you anymore?"

"Robot?" He frowned in confusion. "What robot?"

"Don't play that game with me, Tord. You already fooled all of us once, but you can't fool us again."

"What are you talking about? I would never do that. You guys are my best friends!"

"Best friends? What kind of best friend would punch Matt in the face and tried to kill us all?"

"Tom STOP!" The two paused to see Edd in between them. "This Tord is not the Tord we know!"

"Yeah!" Matt came over to join Edd. "I may not be smart, but he seems to be _much_ nicer than the other one."

Tord looked at the latter in surprise. "..Wow, Matt. I...I don't know what to say."

Tom sighed. "Well," He placed his hand on his shoulder. "You can start by telling us where you came from first. Um...Sorry about the misunderstanding."

The ex-commie smiled. "It's okay, Tom.  Now, where do I start?"

 

  
The four boys sat down at the table. "In a long story short, my world is exactly like yours. Except for a few things."

"Like what?" Tom added.

"Well, it's a good thing you've asked, Tom." Tord then took out a piece of paper. "Thank goodness I didn't leave without my trusty pencil."

Edd gasped. "You're an artist too?"

"Yep. I'm not good as you are, Edd, but I have been practicing." He then drew out their faces in two separate lines.

"Wow. That's actually pretty good."

"Thanks." Tord smiled before continuing. "So, in my world, everything is the same as yours. Except our roles have changed."

"Tom, you're more innocent. Like Matt!" He frowned.

"Ooh, how about me?" Matt said excitedly.

"You're a bit grumpier than you are here, but you still keep us together. Kinda like Tom.” 

"Yay!" He beamed. "I'm important!"

Edd smiled with excitement. "What am I like in your world, Tord?" The smile then changed into a frown. "Edd....you're...."

 

"You're the Green Leader."


	2. Chapter 2

"What..?" Edd frowned, causing Tord to avert his eyes sadly.

"The Green Leader is what we call the Red Leader in our universe. But before then, you were our closest friend. You were a bit trigger happy at times, but you were very kind and loyal too. Then, out of nowhere, you just..left. We had some adventures here and there, but eventually you came back."

A tearfully sweet smile grew on his face. "Tom and I were so happy to see you. Matt was very suspicious of your intentions, but we didn't listen. Little did we know that he was right. You punched Tom in the face and tried to run off with your robot. Luckily, Matt shot you down with his harpoon before you got a chance to escape."

"One day, during our visit to our old house, we stumbled upon a strange machine, one of your design, made to teleport people to other universes. Of course, we messed around with it until it blew up, sending me here by accident. I think Edd might've made it after finding out about the existence of this one." 

"Why the heck would he do that?" Tom questioned. Tord frowned. "I don't know. We just found it a few days ago. Knowing him, he'd probably made it to come over here just in case his original plan didn't work."

"Well," Edd stood up. "I know what are we going to do now."

Tord looked up at the brunet. "And what's that?"

"Go to your universe and punch myself in the face."

"That sounds like a great idea!" The smile on Matt's face faded. "But how are we going to do that exactly?"

A small smile grew on Tom's face. "I think I have a idea."

 

 

Inside the rubble that used to be their old house, the four boys savaged through the bits and pieces.

"I've found something!" Matt's shout made everyone stop what they were doing on their separate sides of the house and came over, only to stop and look at the thing the ginger had found.

"Whoa..."

Before them was a Tardis like machine, painted red with the 'red leader' symbol on it, making it pretty well known to who it belonged to.

Edd looked at Matt questioningly. "Hey Matt, did you know that Tord was a fan of Doctor Why?" The latter just shrugged. "Yeah, I didn't either."

Tord walked up to the machine, his eyes narrowed when he saw the control panel before placing his hand on it, letting it scan his fingerprints. The light turned green, causing the door to open before them.

'Welcome, Red Leader.'

"Wow, why would the other me make this look so complicated? It’s pretty easy to hack into this thing.”

"Trust me." Tom rolled his non existent eyes and frowned as they went inside. "You have _no_ idea."

 

  
Meanwhile, Matt and Tom were waiting in the rubble. The two stood there, Tom was sitting down while Matt was pacing. He then stopped and sighed. "Alright, that's it. We can't just stand there and wait. We've got to fix this machine and bring Tord back."

"But he could be anywhere!" Tom stood up with a worried frown. "How are we going to find-"

But before he could finish his sentence, a flash of light came out of nowhere, revealing the other machine as it crushed the destroyed one underneath it.

The two boys stood there in surprise. "Or that could happen."

They watched as the door opened and the four boys stepped out. Once they saw their friend, they immediately ran to him with big smiles on their faces.

"TORD!"

The red clad young man beamed as the three friends reunited at last.

They separated from the hug as the overcoat and hoodie wearing brunet gave him a smile. "We're so happy to see you! Me and Matt were all worried sick!"

The purple clad ginger smirked. "Glad to see you back, pal." He then stopped to notice the other guys next to him. "Uh, Tord? Why is there another version of us and Edd behind you?"

"It's a long story and I'll explain it later." The smile turned into a serious frown. "But for now, we have to get ourselves ready."

"Ready?" Tom frowned in confusion. "Ready for what?"

"To face the Green Leader himself. Edd," The green clad brunet stopped. "Do you still have those powers from that nuclear powered satellite?"

He looked at his hands which immediately started glowing in response before smiling. "Still do."

"Great. Tom, Matt."

Both Toms and Matts stopped to look at Tord. "Yes?" Tord stood there, bewildered for a moment. "Okay, other Tom and Matt, can you two still transform?"

Their arms, ears, and legs became more furry as their skin turn blue and purple respectively and their canines sharpened.

The other Tom and Edd stood there in awe while Tord just smiled.

"Perfect." He then took his hand into the rubble and take out the gun his future self tried to use in order to destroy him.

"Now let's do this."


	3. Chapter 3

In the base, the Green Leader was sitting at his desk, rubbing his cat Ringo with his metal arm.

"Ahh," He put his feet up on his desk. "It's good to be back. Isn't that right, boy?"

The cat looked at him with a mad face. "What?" Edd put his feet down and sat up. "Oh, come on. Don't be like that."

He mewed as he turned his back from the commander. "Oh. So that's why. Listen. I don't regret anything that happened that day, alright? Who needs those idiots anyways? I'm fine."

He mewed again. "Yes I am."

"Meow." "What..? Are you saying that I miss them?”

"Meow."

"Well, sorry to rain on your parade, but I don’t. End of story.”

"Meow."

He banged the desk in rage, his eyes glowing intensely. _**"I DON'T NEED YOUR FREAKING PITY, MATT!"**_

"Um, sir?" The brunet stopped to see Patryk looking at him nervously. Edd stood there for a moment before sitting down and sighed. "What is it, Pat?"

"Your friends and three other lookalikes just infiltrated the base and attacked our men."

"They WHAT?!" He flinched when the brunet shouted. "Why didn't you tell me this sooner?"

"I tried, but you were talking to ‘Ma-“ He stopped once he saw the furious look on his scarred face.

“Don’t you EVER say that drunk’s name to me again. Got it!?”

”G-Got it..”

Once he was gone, he looked at the picture on his desk and sighed. "....If you have to do something badly, then you have to do it yourself."

 

At another part of the base, Tom and Matt were trashing some soldiers in tanks while Edd, Tord, and the other Tom and Matt were blasting them with some blasters they "borrowed" from the weaponry.

"Well, well," The group stopped to see the green clad communist coming down to see them. "Look at what the cat dragged in..."

"Two monsterous freaks..." Tom and Matt frowned.

"Two idiots who don't even know what they're doing..." The other Tom and Matt frowned. "Hey!"

"And you." He pointed at the other brunet. "You're even stupider than those two. I can't believe we are the same person."

"It doesn't have to be this way, Edd. We can start over."

"Start over?" He laughed mockingly. "You can't just shoot someone with a harpoon gun, having them to wear a eyepatch for your eye and replace their arm to a robotic one, then ask them to start over. Friendships are not like that, you know. Also,"

He pushed a button from a remote, summoning yet other giant robot. "A friend wouldn't hurt another friend with a spare robot they've bulit just in case this sort of thing happens."

He sat at the inside of the head, then grabbed Tord with one of its hands.

"Then again, we are not really friends anymore, are we?"

All of a sudden, a red blast came out of nowhere, exploding the arm in the process.

When the smoke cleared, the red clad young man was floating.

"Wha...? You have powers too?!"

Tord smirked. "I didn't say I hadn't. Edd, you and me will distract him."

"Got it." The two flew towards the giant robot, zooming around it.

"Hey, stay still so I can crush you! Argh, why would you two just-"

"HEY LOLLIPOPS SUNSHINE!"

The robot looked up only to get punched by Matt. "This is for hurting our friends!"

Followed another punch by Tom. "This is for destroying their house!"

The two then pullback their punches at the same time.

"AND THIS FOR BEING A MASSIVE JERK!"

Their combined punches made him wobble back, only to fall when he leaned towards the wire set by the other Matt and Tom. They then gave each other a high five.

"Hey." The ginger looked at the eyeless brunet next to him. "Y'know, for being a me-like version of Matt, you aren't too shabby."

"Heh, you aren't too bad yourself." He lightly punched him in the arm.

"So...You want to get some Smirnoff later?"

"I never thought you've asked."

All of a sudden, they heard coughing, only to see the green doppelgänger come out of the wreckage.

With a forgiving smile, Tord walked up to him and lended his hand.

Edd looked up and frowned. "What part of 'we're not friends anymore' you don't understand?"

"All of it. You know, it took me just a hour to realize this. Despite all of the threats and the horrible things you've did, you never really wanted to hurt us, didn't you?"

The brunet grew silent.

"No. I didn't. When I got back to the base....you guys were all I thought about. I was angry and frustrated....a part of me knew that this was a bad idea and I should go back and start over....But my pride blinded me from that. I was in a ongoing cycle of guilt and denial. I became a freaking wreck, worrying about your well being as well as cursing myself for doing that to you."

"I even talked to Ringo for Pete's sake. I just....couldn't take it anymore...! SO AHEAD! _PUNCH ME!_ _**PUNCH ME IN THE FACE!**_ I DESERVE IT! I DER-"

The brunet paused when the other gave him a hug instead. "No...You don't deserve it at all..."

And for the first time in days,

The former Green Leader cried in his arms.


	4. Chapter 4

Tord sat watching the sun set on top of the hill near the rubble that used to be their home.

He inhaled before letting out a big sigh. His ears picked up some footsteps coming towards him, causing him to look behind him and see the green clad man.

"Oh, hey Edd."

"Hey Tord." He sat next to him.

"So how's everyone else?"

"Eh.. Tom #1 and Matt #2 are hanging out at the bar, Tom #2 and Matt #1 are on a shopping spree, and Edd #2 is now trying to fix everything he did."

Tord smiled. "Like someone I know sometimes."

"Hey!"

He laughed while a smile grew on Edd's face. He then took out two coke colas.

"Want some coke?"

A joking smile grew on his face. "You know that too much soda isn't good for you. At least that's what doctors say."

"Well I say 'Screw the doctors'!"

He then lifted the soda can towards his. "Cheers on that."

"Cheers."


End file.
